Glimmer in the Candlelight
by chenoweth.belle
Summary: Blicket oneshot. Cricket Caruth-Reilly has some exciting news to tell her husband, even more exciting than the dinner he planned for her...


'Oh for goodness sake Blake you know I do not have any interest whatsoever in this blindfold business,' Cricket sighed, relentlessly moving her arm to remove the cotton wrapped tightly around her eyes, stopped quickly by Blake's firm hand. 'Crick, just wait a minute then you'll see. It ain't that bad sweetheart, I promise.' He gripped her shoulders with his rigid hands, gently directing her steps. Cricket repeatedly swept her silk, black bob to the side, an indication of nervousness. Blake noticed, but assumed it was from the hype of the surprise he'd been planning all week here at the ranch. He held her hand, which was in a cold sweat. He started to wonder why she was so nervous, it was only a surprise _dinner_, after all. He carefully led her up the wooden stairs, which creaked heavily under their combined weight. 'I thought you said you'd fix these darn stairs,' Cricket whispered, careful not to interrupt the beautiful moment with her husband in a loud voice. 'I know I know baby, I've just been so busy up here all week I couldn't even go into the shed for the hammer before another couple came along. Plus, I've been planning this for us,' he answered, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, making her smile weakly. 'Well that's very sweet of you, but are we almost there yet? These Prada pumps weren't sent from Italy darlin' just to be used for walking around the ranch,' She was trying to remain stubborn, but had already become weak under Blake's handsome guide. He helped her up one last step, squeezing her hand tightly. 'Here we are. You can take it off now Crick,' he turned to his wife, who was struggling to untie the knot securing the tie. Blake gently put his hands over hers, easing the knot, letting the tie slip to the ground. Cricket's eyes grew wide, as she became speechless. In all their years of marriage, romance had rarely crossed their minds. It was always strictly business, until now. Until Cricket saw the dim light in the wooden hut coming from a red candle, scenting the air with fruity essence, decorated with a table and two chairs, two dinner plates on each side. Blake looked at Cricket, and she turned swiftly to meet his soft gaze. Her beautiful glow in the glimmer of the candle light was better than anything he had ever known, her smile being so loving he wrapped her in his arms immediately. Cricket, impeccably nervous, wrapped her arms around his chest in agreement, resting her head under his chin. The pair cuddled for a long minute, something completely out of their known character traits. Cricket had never released a softer side, to neither Blake nor Alexandra. She unwrapped her arms from his chest, her hand still in his, proceeding to once again tuck her wisps of hair behind her ear. 'What'd you think Crick?' Blake smiled a gorgeous, white grin. 'It's…' Cricket was still speechless. 'It's… It's beautiful Blake. I can't believe you did this. I love it.' She grinned back at him. Blake led her to a chair positioned at the vintage wooden table, pulling it out graciously, allowing her to sit delicately. He walked to the corner of the room, where careful layouts of dinner courses and wine were organized accordingly. Cricket breathed in, her chest feeling tight, and broke into a cold sweat. Cricket Caruth-Reilly, CEO of Caruth Industries, was not known for handling pressure well. Turning her head to see Blake, the man she'd known nearly all her adult life, she knew it was important to tell him. 'You're bein' awfully quiet darlin. Was it a busy day at the office?' Blake moved around her, sliding a glass of bubbly wine into her hand. Cricket gulped, her mouth becoming dry. 'No, no it was just the usual. Carlene was getting on my right nerve again, that woman needs to learn Dallas ain't a place dedicated to her and her husband who knocks the livin' daylight out of her every five minutes. Good Lord do we have any water in here? It's getting hot,' she rushed her words, using the heat as an excuse for her nervous sweat. 'Yes of course .You don't want your wine?' She raised and shook her head accordingly, fixing an earring. 'Alright sweetheart. Anything for you, you know, you're such an amazin' person Crick, I mean, look how well Alexandra's grown up!' He laughed, Cricket joining in politely. 'I made your favorite low-fat, low sugar meals for tonight. I know how much you care about all that stuff, you know, I had to ask Sharon Peacham for some recipes, I had no clue how to-' Blake continued talking, but Cricket couldn't hold it in any longer, she was about to burst. She said three words which silenced the room, stopping him mid-sentence. 'Blake I'm pregnant.' Blake froze, tightening his grip on the wine bottle, Cricket looking down and fumbling with a tiny crease on her skirt. Blake snapped out of his shock, placing the bottle down and proceeding to sit across from his wife at the dinner table. He took her hand in his, securing it with the other. Squeezing it delicately, he looked at her, who was still looking down, her hair fallen and covering her face. The moment between them was long, but not awkward. 'Cricket, look at me,' he assured her, encouraging her to look. She moved her head slowly, her eyes meeting that of her husband's. Her eyes glimmered in the light, sparkling with emotion. He smiled, tears filling his eyes, looking at Cricket, who was smiling right back at him. He moved quickly from the table to her, meeting her with a long, passionate kiss, something rare between the two of them. They'd never been so overjoyed with love than in that moment. Running his fingers through her hair, Blake whispered happily 'We did it, Crick. We did it! We're going to be parents again! Can you believe it?' Cricket wiped her eyes quickly, to remove evidence of tears, although Blake had already seen. 'I know, and although I'm still not fully prepared to give up alcohol or sushi for nine months for the child, I knew there was a reason why I went off that bamboo and ice cube cleanse. I am really happy about it, Blake, really.' She looked up, holding his hand. She reached up slowly and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which was lined with stubble. 'I love you Blake.' And with that, a tear rolled down her beautiful face, and a smile that lit up the room than the candle ever could.


End file.
